A New Beginning
by multitude
Summary: He returned to pay a debt, but what will happen once it has been paid. Will the village suffer for the past of will Sasuke find something that will help him let it all go. A Sasuke/Hinata/TenTen story.


**AU. Post ch. 415. slight L.O.D crossover in later chapters. This story will eventually be Sasuke x Hinata x TenTen. There will be other character pairings (i.e. Naruto x Sakura). If you don't like then don't read. My first attempt at a Naruto story. Feedback and constructive criticism welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. **

**Prologue:**

"We're here."

"Feh. Not much to look at is it."

"Stuff it you idiot. Looks aren't everything."

"You would say that, wouldn't you?"

"Screw you, you bastard!"

"……"

"That's enough. Karin. Suigetsu."

The pair in question stopped their fighting at once, paying full attention to their leader Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Sasuke?"

Four years. It had been roughly four years since he had left Konoha to follow Orochimaru in his quest for power and revenge. He even formed a new team 'Eagle'. It had all seemed to go by so quickly and he had changed so much, whereas the village remained the same. Not so much, as far as the people and ninja who occupied the village were concerned, that of course would change over time. The village even had the face of their new Hokage added to the mountain. Physical change is expected, however the atmosphere remained calm and soothing,

'_Physically I too, have changed'_ he thought, as a light breeze blew around him whipping his hair around. He had grown much taller since his days at the academy and the years of training had given his body a nice muscular tone while pushing his senses to edge and over many times. Sasukes' hair had grown out to just over his shoulders, but it still retained its' wild bed-head look. His face had become more chiseled as time passed and lost all of its baby fat. He had bandages wrapped around his head which descend to the top of his nose, effectively hiding his eyes. One of which was uncovered so he could gaze at the village. However, the atmosphere around Sasuke…

"…Yes Juugo," replied Sasuke, looking straight at the village. "I always pay back my debts."

Nodding, Juugo went back to watching the animals. Remembering the time he had spent with Kimimaro, he too could understand how strong the bond between to people could be and just how much that bond could mean.

"So how are you going to do this Sasuke? Meeting with the new hokage should be your primary goal, but getting inside won't be easy. There's bound to be to be ANBU squads patrolling the village, not to mention the fact that the villages' sensor ninjas will sense you as soon as you move to the village." Karin stated while pushing here glasses up.

"Fuck the villages' sensor ninjas," added Suigetsu taking hold of his sword, "if they send in a squad we can just kill them all."

"That is not our purpose here Suigetsu, nor is it our decision." Juugo replied; holding out his finger for a bird to perch on.

"Don't give me that shit Juugo! You're just afraid of fighting anyone from Konoha. Spineless piece of sh-"

"I hate to interrupt but He's right, Suigestsu." Sasuke interrupted glaring at the former, daring him to continue his tirade. "I am not here to start a war with Konoha…yet. So hiding my presence will not be necessary."

Suigetsu noticing the cold glare discontinued his earlier statement. He knew that there would be hell to pay if he questioned Sasuke. _'That's the same look he had on his face when he stopped my fight with Juugo. I haven't felt such an intense desire to kill from him since just before he fought Itachi.'_

"Surely you don't intend to walk through the front gates! That would be suicide. You'd be target by their ANBU squads in a matter of minutes. Especially considering what you are wearing." Karin screamed.

Indeed, retaliation from Konoha would come swiftly for Sasuke was wearing the Akatsuki official uniform; more precisely he was wearing the outfit that belonged to his brother. However, that was something he was counting on.

"I'm well aware of that Karin." Sasuke coolly replied.

"But, But, But…"

"Konoha will undoubtedly send a squad out here to 'capture a member of the Akatsuki.' However, they will probably ask Kakashi to back them up, seeing as how he has faced quite a few members, as well as being an all around excellent shinobi."

"I see," responded Juugo, rubbing the birds head "if Kakashi is with the team they send then you have less to worry about, since he would rather not fight you if he doesn't have to. And even if they send another jounin, or not one at all for that matter, the hokage must know how much Naruto wants you back, so they won't kill you at the very least." He added as an after thought.

"Pssh. That's one weak ass plan Sasuke," commented Suigetsu.

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu! Not everything has to be about death and gore you fucking sadist!" screeched Karin, effectively scaring away Juugo's new friend.

"You damn fool," Suigetsu said shaking his head "it's not about death. It's about our 'fearless leader' risking his life on a gamble!"

Once that was said everyone got quite. The only noises were the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees and the wildlife; in actuality that was exactly what was going down. Not one of them could say with the utmost certainty that Sasuke wouldn't be killed on the spot. After all he did kill both the legendary sanin Orochimaru as well as S-class rouge nin Itachi Uchiha.

"Whatever happens happens," Sasuke sighed pulling the bandages down to conceal his eye once again.

"But Sasuke," Karin began but was cut off by him.

"No buts Karin. I won't hear anything else on the matter, besides you all have your own mission to carry out." He added looking at each member of his team. Each of them lowered their heads in silent affirmation, both to the mission and their unsaid fears. "I will be expecting good results from each of you, in due time," added Sasuke which effectively brought his teams spirit and hopes up. "Now, team 'Eagle'…SCATTER!" His teammates shared one more look with him and then with a smile disappeared into the wind.

'_They've gone to complete their assigned duties, so I guess that means that I should get started as well.'_ Sasuke thought. "Well," he said with a heavy sigh, "here goes everything." He added as he walked towards the village gates.

* * *

"Man, what a day," moaned the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She had spent the entire day locked in her office looking over mission reports. Many of the ninja in the village were doing more and more missions to help the village expand and grow, and with more upcoming ninja in the academy on their way there were bound to be more report in the future. _'Sometimes being hokage is a hassle, but I wouldn't change anything if I could.'_ With the reports done she was getting ready for some well deserved r & r. "Now time for a little sake," Tsunade grinned pulling out the bottle she kept hidden from Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade!!"

"Shit" muttered tsunade under her breath.

"Lady Tsunade!!" Shizune screamed again, bursting through the office doors.

"What is it Shizune?" questioned Tsunade waiting for her assistant to complain about her drinking on the job again.

"Our sensor ninjas detected a very strong chakra signature just outside of the village!"

"It is probably just some ninja returning from the field." Tsunade stated. "Did the black-ops members on patrol report anything?

"Yes. He stated that they looked like a member from the Akatsuki!"

"What!" Tsunade jumped up slamming her palms onto her desk and putting various cracks in it. "Dispatch a team to the village gates on the double, also have Kakashi and Gai assist the team. They have the most experience dealing with the Akatsuki."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said and bolted out of the room.

'_Damn, it's a good thing Naruto isn't here right now. They probably sent someone to capture him.' _Tsunade thought, sitting down and rubbing her temples. '_This day just got even longer.'_

_

* * *

_"Be careful everyone." Kakashi advised the black-ops team. "These guys play for keeps so don't try to be a hero."

He and the ANBU had raced out as fast as they could when Shizune relayed the message to him.

'_An attack now? It doesn't make any sense,'_ kakashi thought racing towards the village entrance. _'Gai isn't here to help, but a messenger hawk was sent out to all of the jounin in the fields so I may have to do this alone. Whatever the case I'll get answers one way or another, so I better not take any chances!'_ he thought pulling up his head band to reveal the sharingan.

"Kakashi I can see the village gates up ahead," one of the ANBU members called out.

"O.K. everyone get ready for first contact," Kakashi commanded evolving his sharingan into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

The wind in his hair and on his felt good. It helped him to forget all of his problems. His worries and all of the anxiety he had been feeling were swept away in the wind. Sasuke had proceeded to the main entrance of the village and then he stopped looking back in the direction his team had gone. He decided to wait for his 'welcoming squad' outside of the village, just in case there was a battle.

"_Fighting out here will limit the damage the village, unless I go a little overboard. Well I will just have to be careful now, won't I."_ Sasuke smirked. Suddenly the wind shifted. It howled and hissed as though it could sense that something was about to happen and he could feel the bitter bite of metal on his lower spine. They had arrived.

"Don't make any sudden moves." Kakashi told him, kunai placed on his opponents back. He was watching for anything suspicious.

The black-ops members had made a small fence behind him. Their weapons in their hands ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Want to tell me why you were waiting here. If the Akatsuki were planning an attack on the village, then I'm pretty sure they wouldn't use the front door." Kakashi stated.

Sasuked smirked, "astute as ever, eh Kakashi."

'_That voice!'_ He realized with a start, exactly who this Akatsuki member was before him. "Well, well, fancy meeting you here like this. It's been a while. "Kakashi inquired lowering his kunai slightly.

Sasuke smirked slowly turning around to face his former sensei, "that it has been Kakashi."

* * *

**I know the ending is a bit rushed and it dragged on and on, but it was necessary. There are probably a lot of question regarding information that was not touched on, well that will be revealed later on. R&R peoples.**


End file.
